They All Lived Story 10: Someone To Watch Over Me
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Alphonse has found the girl of his dreams, but he still has to marry her. ;


October 14th, 1932

Gracia Hughes stood by the window, looking out of it and holding a picture of her family as it had once been. It was such a happy one too, taken at Elicia's fourth birthday party, mere days before Maes' death. Maes had been such a devoted, passionate man; intelligent, loyal, inquisitive, and surprisingly tenacious when he needed to be. She had loved him for all that made him a good military officer, a good friend, and a good husband and father; even his faults. Now, she realized, perhaps especially those; the little quirks that had made him human made him perfect.

Most prominently in her mind at the moment, were her thoughts of Maes' love for Elicia. He had been a doting father, a little obsessively protective of his baby girl, but he'd been a wonderful parent as she had always known he would be. He had always joked about what he would do when the time came for Elicia to date, and he'd been sometimes a little too wary of even little boys when she was only four!

She wondered what Maes would have said about this development. If it was one he would have foreseen, if he had lived, and if he would have approved. She was protective of Elicia for them both now; had put her heart into raising their darling girl, and while Elicia hadn't necessarily turned out the way they expected, there was nothing wrong with that. She was perfect the way she was.

Gracia turned and looked at the young man standing in her living room, looking anxious as he waited, anticipating her reply to his question. In truth, her emotions were conflicted. She had always imagined her daughter would fall for someone her own age, not someone older. Not that he really looked much older than her at all now; her daughter had grown into such a beautiful, mature young woman. The age difference was a consideration, though certainly not the primary one; he had been more mature than his age for as long as she had known him as well.

He was a fine man really, and she knew all the reasons Elicia loved him. Aside from the fact that, when it came out that she and he were interested in each other romantically – something that had hit Gracia completely out of the blue! – Elicia had spent a lot of time explaining those very reasons to her mother. In the past two years, that love had only grown. He was good looking; tall, with short dark blond hair that bordered on brown, those eyes darker than gold, and that ready smile; usually calm, always considerate, but brave, loyal, and highly intelligent as well.

Gracia chuckled. She had to admit that he reminded her of Maes in a lot of ways. Perhaps that was her husband's legacy as well: caring for those boys so much, enabling them to do what needed doing. Yes, she thought, he would have simply found the whole situation ironically amusing.

Gracia smiled at Alphonse Elric. "Yes, Alphonse. If she'll have you, you have my blessing in marrying Elicia."

October 15th, 1932

Al had been incredibly relieved when Gracia had approved of his wanting to propose to Elicia. He knew that, technically, he didn't have to ask, but he had felt it was the right thing to do. After all, he knew how close Elicia was to her mother, and he respected Gracia far too much to do otherwise.

Not that he had any idea what he would have done if she had said no! He had figured she would approve, but hadn't been cocky enough to assume it. Though he knew Ed probably would have if he had ever had to ask Winry's parents about such a thing!

Now, all Al needed to do was propose to the girl!

When he and Elicia had realized their attraction, they had both agreed to take things slowly. After all, they had known each other most of their lives, and become very good friends in the years since his and Ed's return. He had been her confidant on many things and, he guessed, that their mutual respect and enjoying each other's company had easily flowered into the love they shared now; a simple, natural, uncomplicated thing really. If they wanted romantic drama, they could always just wait for Edward and Winry to disagree on something!

Al had needed to take it slowly. While he rarely found himself in conundrums over the disparity between the age of his soul and the age of his body, he had found it surprisingly difficult to accept being in love with a girl whose birth he had witnessed! Ed had actually laughed at him for all his worries and encouraged the relationship. It had taken Al months before he and Elicia had found themselves unintentionally - or at least, he felt that way – in a position where they had kissed. At that moment, they had realized that perhaps her childhood crush, and his startling realization that she was a beautiful, full grown woman, might be something other than what it had been.

More than two years now; two and a half really, and they were still a couple. It baffled and delighted Al at the same time! They had always gotten along. The budding romance had only enhanced their lives and made them closer. After several long years of trying to find a woman that he connected with, appreciated, respected, and felt attracted to, he had not been expecting Elicia Hughes! They were a good match too. Elicia was calm and level headed, insightful, and full of life; capable of playing a lady of full decorum, but real, and just as happy to assist Winry with auto-mail, getting her hands dirty without a second thought. She respected and understood his alchemy, and he supported whatever she wanted to do.

Even, Al thought, when Elicia had finally decided two years ago that she wanted to join the military and work in investigations the way her father had. She wasn't an officer: but a hired civilian, the way Sciezka was, and they worked together now. Elicia still worked on auto-mail too – she enjoyed it too much, but it wasn't her primary passion in life – and loved to spend time baking with her mother. She was vibrant, and funny, and Al felt the pit of his stomach warm every time he thought about her.

Yes, Elicia was definitely the woman he had been waiting for!

They had talked about marriage, of course. Both of them were too practical and realistic not to, but Al was pretty sure Elicia didn't know he was preparing to actually ask her now.

At this point, the only people who knew were himself, Gracia, and Edward. There was no way Al could have prepared for this without talking to his older brother; though he had made Edward swear on a stack of alchemy books that he wouldn't even breathe a word of it to Winry!

Al had tried to think of something original, a unique was of proposing to a girl. While Edward had no practical experience in asking a woman to marry him – not when Winry had simply cut to the chase and beaten him to it — that didn't mean he knew nothing about the subject. There were all of the classic methods of course; and many Al had read about in books, or seen in movies. But he really wasn't the drop-to-one-knee-and-confess-undying-love type. He would feel silly.

In the end, the plan was almost like any other one of their regular dates. He didn't want Elicia to be suspicious. She thought that their discussions of marriage still meant 'in the future' sometime. They both led busy lives, they weren't in a rush; and Elicia was only twenty one. There was no particular reason though, why they shouldn't get married now.

They had dinner plans that evening. Usually they decided after dinner if they wanted to do anything else. Often they took long walks, or went to museums, or took in a show; there were always plenty of things to _do_ in Central. Dinner tonight was at a little café that he knew Elicia had always liked. Nothing fancy or pretentious: that just wouldn't do.

Al was nervous though as he walked from his apartment to the café after work. He had gone home to shower, change into civilian clothes – today, khaki pants and a nice sky-blue collared shirt, and pick up the most critical thing he would need tonight: the ring. It was a pretty thing that he had – like any good alchemist – transmuted himself! It had four minutely delicate bands of gold – two yellow, two white – that intertwined in an intricate plait that had no seams. There was no one 'big rock' on it, but in the tiny spaces in the middle of the pattern all around the ring were tiny bits of diamond, alternating with emerald chips, because they reminded him of Elicia's eyes.

Elicia was already waiting at their usual table. She waved and smiled, and Al couldn't help but think she looked beautiful this evening; of course, she always did! She was wearing a simple knee-length v-necked dress in a soft green. He chuckled and joined her.

"So how did it go?" Elicia asked him as he sat down across from her and waved down a waitress.

Al and Ed had been doing evaluation matches with the students today, which was why Al had so desperately needed that shower! He grinned. "Really well, though I'm pretty hungry," he admitted.

Elicia chuckled. "I can imagine! Did anyone beat you?" she teased, eyes dancing.

"No," Al replied. It was a matter of time, he figured, before a student would eventually beat him or Edward. But it hadn't happened yet! And they had a bet going as to who it would happen to first! "No one beat Ed either; though one made the mistake of trying to yank his hair as a distraction technique!" That had made Ed furious! After the incident in Creta where he'd lost most of his hair, Ed had grown it out again as fast as possible! It was long enough to pull back again now, but the braid still a little shorter than it had been. Ed was still very sensitive about the hair!

"I'll bet Edward hurt him for that" Elicia said, clearly amused. "My office was pretty quiet today; just the usual report filing and information collating. There's a case investigating inappropriate allocation of resources at Southern Headquarters, but it's mostly bureaucratic incompetence as far as they can tell."

They ordered ice teas and dinner and continued to chat about their days, inconsequential conversations they'd had, light gossip about friends that Elicia had heard from Sciezka, and anything else that came to mind, as usual.

When they were finished, Al paid for their meal and they walked down the streets of Central. "What would you like to do this evening?" Al asked, hoping it might be conducive to a romantic spot. Of course, when he was with Elicia, even a lunch line seemed like a pretty romantic spot!

"How about Monument Park?" Elicia suggested, smiling. "I heard they dedicated a new statue there last week, but I haven't seen it yet."

"Oh right," Al remembered that now. It was a statue of an Ishballan mother and child entitled 'Remembrance' done by one of the finest up-and-coming sculptors in Amestris. "That sounds like a nice idea."

Monument Park was only a few blocks away; a beautiful, spacious expanse of exquisitely picturesque gardening that was elegantly designed, but not so structured as to feel formal. It was dotted, also, with a large number of sculptures and statues by Amestrian artists from over the years. Many of the statues were of Amestris' heroes of the past, but others were more representational than that; of past conflicts, and times and lessons and that should always be remembered. It had been one of Riza Mustang's ideas, and her husband had been smart to have it done.

Twilight was coming on as they walked through the park, in no particular rush. Elicia admired several of the other pieces; Al particularly liked a simple sculpture of two birds bathing entitled 'Innocence.'

As they reached the statue they sought, the sun was just tipping the top of it, giving the mother a radiant halo as she cradled her child. It was a very beautiful statue, and emotionally touching, but that incidental addition made it seem something more.

"Beautiful," Elicia breathed softly, totally caught up in the image. "I wish I had a camera."

"So do I." But Al wasn't watching the statue anymore, he was watching Elicia. The excitement and awe on her beautiful face, so full of life.

Elicia looked over at him, saw him watching her, and blushed prettily. "You're sweet," she chuckled. "I just wish I could capture such a beautiful moment, you know?"

"I know how I'd like to," Al swallowed, his stomach flipping. This was the perfect time. He couldn't have had a better place to ask if he had actually planned it. He reached out a hand to her, and pulled her into his arms in a gentle embrace. It was a familiar position for them both now. He kissed her, and she responded in kind.

"Now I'll always remember it," Elicia teased softly when their lips parted.

"I'm glad," Al chuckled. "But that wasn't entirely what I meant."

"Oh?" Elicia asked curiously. "Don't tell me you had something else in mind."

Al felt the tips of his ears go pink. "I did actually," he replied anyway. She teased, and he teased, but nothing had ever gone further than those wonderful kisses. He had slipped the ring out of his pocket as he spoke, deftly with one quick movement of his hand, while her eyes and mind were distracted. With a chuckle, he brought his hand up between them, holding the ring directly in front of Elicia's eyes. "I'd like to remember this as the evening that you promised to become my wife."

Elicia's green eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. She had been caught completely off guard, just as he had hoped. Then she smiled, squealed, and crushed against him in an exuberant hug before she laughed in delight. "Alphonse Elric! When did you make this decision without me?"

Al blushed outright then, but he was grinning idiotically as he held her close. "I didn't. We have talked about it," he teased back. "Now just feels right. Please say yes, Elicia. I love you."

Elicia smiled back up at him, a hint of wetness in her eyes. "I love you, too, and…I know I will, for the rest of our lives." She held out her hand then, letting him slip the ring on the appropriate finger. It fit perfectly of course. He had made it that way!

"So that's a yes," Al smiled.

"Of course it is," Elicia laughed, kissing him again.

Tucked away by a tree in the garden alcove behind them, a statue of Maes Hughes gazed in their direction, a satisfied smile forever etched on its bronze face. In the setting sun, the eyes seemed to glisten with emotion, and the smile was broader than it had ever looked before.

April 14th, 1933

Wedding plans commenced almost at once. Neither Elicia nor Alphonse wanted an overly elaborate wedding; it didn't matter to Elicia that Al was a General and State Alchemist in the military; the rank meant nothing compared to the man. The wedding was not a state affair, despite the mix of guests!

In a moment that seemed profoundly touching, Al watched Elicia ask Roy if he would be the one to give her away; since he had always been her father's closest friend. Al had honestly thought Roy was going to cry; his voice had certainly been thick with emotion when he promised her he would.

The engagement wasn't long either. They set the date for only six months out, and that was really all it took to put everything together. The wedding would be in one of Central's other quiet, well manicured parks, and the reception would be at Gracia's house.

Everyone helped of course, and Winry was ecstatic when she heard, though Al was assured by Ed that he had gotten quite an earful for not telling her he had known first! She and Elicia went shopping, a lot, and while Elicia included Al on most decisions, it seemed to him that there was so much to do, he was glad she was enjoying planning it! Gracia was intricately involved with the orchestration of events as well; but then, she was very good at planning parties and events, and she did have a personal interest in this one!

Bless his older brother, Edward took it upon himself to keep their friends in the military from plotting some horrendously embarrassing bachelor party by insisting up front that it be held at his place. All party activities had to be approved by Ed first! It was an interesting enough experience as it was that Al was afraid to ask what kinds of ideas had been tossed around that Ed had flat out turned down!

It seemed like the months flew, and before Al knew it, the wedding was tomorrow. Everything was done, and he was suddenly left with nothing to keep him busy. By the end of the next day, he would be married to Elicia. The finality and reality of it hit him all at once, and his heard pounded. He knew he wanted this; that it was right, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous!

He was actually pacing his apartment when there was a knock at the door. Al went over, and was only mildly surprised to see his brother standing in the doorway, grinning. "Hey Al! Have you worn a path in the wood yet?"

"How'd you know?" Al asked, letting him in. "And what are you doing here?"

"Winry and I figured you might need someone to keep you from losing your mind waiting for tomorrow," Ed teased. "I know I didn't sleep at all the night before Winry and I got married, and I didn't have the six month build up of anticipation to deal with."

Al remembered that night. He'd teased Ed about the fact that Winry had proposed to him first, and they had talked for hours. He smiled. "So you're here to torture me is that it?"

"You bet," Ed agreed. "As your older brother it's my job to make sure you make it to the altar tomorrow in one piece; or Winry and Elicia will both kill me!"

"As long as I can walk tomorrow!" Al laughed. The last thing he needed was a headache in the morning.

"Oh come on, Al," Ed shook his head, grinning. "Do you really think I'd do that to you? I figured we'd have a snack, maybe play a few games of cards."

Al smiled. "I'd like that." It was definitely something that would distract him better than being alone in his apartment!

And that was what they did; played cards, remembered good times, told funny stories, and talked until late into the night. Ed cleaned out half of Al's refrigerator, but Al didn't mind since he won most of the games!

When he was exhausted enough to sleep, Ed left, and Al lay down. He wasn't sure how long it would take him to drift off, but surprised himself by falling asleep almost immediately.

April 15th, 1933

Elicia's wedding dress was simple elegance; a fitted glove of warm cream silk at the bodice that fell loose from the hips to the floor, with reasonable straps, but no sleeves. Along the very top of the dress was a very small line of stitched rosettes in rose and green that glinted slightly from some tiny beads added for accent. Her bouquet was cream roses. When she first stepped out of the car at the park, Al's heard had skipped a beat. His bride was absolutely stunning.

Alphonse had fretted over whether or not he should wear his dress uniform, or just a nice suit; but his brother had finally badgered him into deciding on the suit. Today, he was glad he had! It was a light colored suit, gray with cream accents, and they matched beautifully.

Sara had been talked into wearing a dress and being a flower girl. Ed's six year old daughter had been pleased to be asked, but less than enthusiastic about wearing a dress. Still, in a pale green dress that matched the bit of embroidery on Elicia's gown – and her hair pulled back and curled – she was absolutely adorable. Though Al had it on good authority that Ed had found it necessary to make Sara promise not to go running around in the dress 'before' the ceremony! There had almost certainly been bribery involved.

"Thanks, kiddo," Al made sure to thank her personally, grinning. "You know we really appreciate you doing this."

"Yes, Uncle Alphonse," Sara smiled, trying not to look long-suffering. "Do you think Daddy will let me play with the other kids after?"

"If he doesn't, tell him I said I don't care," Al laughed. Really, once it was over, who cared if the dress got a little dirty? "You should have fun today too."

"Thank you!" Sara set down the basket of flower petals and hugged him tightly.

Everyone else looked stereotypically happy and hectic. Gracia looked teary, but happy, and was never far from Elicia's side. Winry looked good, as always, in a pale blue dress suit with a broad-brimmed white hat that kept the sun off. Roy and Riza were there, and all of Roy's team, with spouses and children for those who qualified as having either or both. Havoc and Breda both came without dates, but Al suspected they were hoping to find some! There were also non-military friends of the Hughes family, and a lot of Elicia's friends from childhood with whom she was still close.

The ceremony itself was a simple affair, presided over by a local priest. Al would have been happy with anything, but Elicia had suggested him, since he was also a friend of the family on her mother's side. Al was pleased with the choice though. His words were simple, meaningful, and heartfelt; without being too heavy-handed on the religious aspects. Al wouldn't have agreed if Edward would have been uncomfortable at his brother's own wedding!

Al was sure he would always remember their vows. Elicia looked him in the eyes, beaming with happiness, looking calm, and confident. Her surety steadied him as they promised to take care of each other, love each other, and stand together for the rest of their lives. It all seemed a bit of blur other than that part really. Then they were exchanging rings, he was kissing her, and the priest had announced them Alphonse and Elicia Elric.

Elicia Elric; he liked the sound of it.

The celebration back at Gracia's was much more relaxed. Ties came off, people laughed, and the children ran around under foot. Sara and Maes Mustang were good friends, and they laughed and raced between people's legs, with three year old Aldon trying to keep up with them.

There was wine and cake and plenty of stories and toasts, and a host of gifts. Al hadn't even considered gifts; after all, his entire focus had simply been on the fact that he was getting Elicia!

One of the best gifts, a complete surprise, was time off for both of them for a real honeymoon; the entire trip already booked and paid for to spend several days in West City! It included reservations at some of the best restaurants, and tickets to a couple of shows.

"Elicia will love the hotel," Ed grinned when his brother thanked him for his part of it. "I know Winry did." It was the same one they had stayed at on their vacation before Aldon had been born.

"I take it that it's elegant then," Al chuckled.

"Sure," Ed shrugged. "But more importantly, the beds are soft, and the bathtub fits two," he added with a roguish grin.

Al could feel the blush creeping up his neck to his face. "Good to know."

"Oh come on, Al," Ed was still grinning wickedly. "Someone's got to give Gracia grandkids! She deserves it after all this time."

"Brother!" The blush rushed for the top of Al's head.

Ed's grin broke as he laughed. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." The brothers hugged. "I'm proud of you, Al. And I couldn't be happier for you and Elicia."

"Thanks, Ed" Al grinned. "Thanks for everything. This wouldn't have been possible without you."

Ed laughed. "Oh I don't know. All I did was keep our 'buddies' from getting you too drunk to stand the other night."

"You know what I mean," Al shook his head. If it weren't for Ed, Al would never have been human again. Heck, if Ed hadn't saved his soul by bonding him to armor, they would never have gone to Central, and never been there when Elicia had been born; and met the Hughes at all. He smiled at Ed. "For everything we give Brother, we gain something in return. You've given so much to me."

Ed looked like he might cry, then he looked embarrassed and covered it with a chuckle. He never was good with emotions! "You're my brother, Al. Without each other, we'd both be lost."

Edward watched until the car containing Alphonse and Elicia Elric pulled away from Gracia's house, his right arm around Winry's waist.

Winry smiled up at him. "So what are you going to do now?" she teased softly. "Your little brother belongs to Elicia."

Ed looked over at her and laughed. "Keep them both out of trouble."

Winry leaned her head into his shoulder. "This was nice. Do you ever wish we'd been able to have something like this?" she asked after a moment.

"No," Ed shook his head. "As fast and small as our wedding was, I think it fit us." He turned her so they were face to face. "Impulsively sudden and in the midst of chaos, what could be more wildly romantic?" It had just been her, and him, with Al and the priest as witnesses; such a private thing and during uncertain times, in a far away country.

"When you put it that way," Winry chuckled, "A pretty dress and a few gifts just really don't compare." She kissed him warmly, and Ed knew she felt the same.

Ed's only hope for his brother, truly, was that he and Elicia would enjoy the same happiness.


End file.
